


Ten Years Later

by justanotherthroneofglassfangirl



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate History, Chapters to be added, Corny, Cutesy, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Flash Forward, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Invasion of Privacy, Lazy Mornings, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Big Happy Family, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Ten Years Later, Time Skips, Unresolved Sexual Tension, terrasen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherthroneofglassfangirl/pseuds/justanotherthroneofglassfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of how i hope the characters, their stories and the plot will be 10 years after the last  book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy mornings in the Court of Terrasen

Aelin Ashryver Galanythius woke to see the sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains. She smiled contentedly into her pillow and turned over to find her husbands’ sleeping form dozing peacefully.   
“Good morning” Aelin whispered huskily. Chaol Westfall moaned  
“Too...early...” he grunted. Laughing, Aelin rolled him over and straddled his hips. “How do you have so much energy, I’m so tired” he managed to get in between yawns. Aelin bent down to Chaol’s neck.  
“Like-“ Aelin kissed his neck “-this” she kissed his collarbone this time   
“Now I can see why that works” Chaol growled. Suddenly he flipped Aelin over and began to kiss her deeply. Aelin wrapped her leg around Chaol’s waist and giggled as his fingers tangled in her hair. Aelin thought that she was going to have a very nice way to start the day when her cousin, checklist in hand, barged in. Aelin and Chaol broke apart with a heavy sigh, but Chaol’s arm stay wrapped around her.  
“Do you want to know what I love about you so much Aedion? It’s your sense of privacy”  
“Very good Chaol. Now today we have a meeting with the financial secretary at 9, then it’s lunch with Lady Lysandra to discuss how the aid from the Southern Isles should be spent, then we should be leaving-“Aedion didn’t look up from his clipboard, he had taken his job very seriously after Aelin had promoted him, she was beginning to regret it now.  
“-oh gods Aedion just tell me when I’m actually dressed” moaned Aelin wrapping a pillow round her head.  
“Yeah can I second that?” said Chaol raising his hand and also wrapping a pillow around his head. Aedion rolled his eyes  
“Phillipa has your outfits picked out; they are hanging up in your wardrobe. Chaol?” The pillow grunted. “ You will be travelling in a separate carriage on the journey to Adarlan, for security reasons, you will also be making arrangements and giving instructions for the staff while we are in Adarlan-“ He was pacing now   
“ROWAN!” Aelin hollered. The fae warrior burst in, sword drawn.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked tensely surveying the scene.  
“Oh feel free to come in. Let’s get the whole court in for a party, tell you what I’ll bring the music!” Chaol muttered. Aelin propped herself up and motioned towards Aedion   
“I thought you were meant to be a bodyguard?”, Rowan rolled his eyes.  
“I’m a body guard. Not a lapdog. “  
“Just get him out” She said through gritted teeth  
“I was already on my way out, I have to talk to the stables about tonight’s mares” Aedion added strolling out of the room  
“Anything else, your majesty” Rowan drawled  
“Oh get out jackass” throwing a pillow at the door once it was closed. Chaol emerged from the pillow.  
“Now where were we?” Chaol grinned at Aelin, entangling his lips with hers once again, his hand tracing circles on her thigh.  
The door burst open again and Evalin rushed into her parent’s bedroom, calling for her mummy and daddy. Chaol and Aelin broke apart again.


	2. A little bit of history...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into what's happened since the last book

Soon the entire Westfall-Galanythius family were wrapped up in the huge comfy bed, eating breakfast in bed. After the kingdom was established, one of the first things Aelin did as crowned monarch, was change the law so that it was not compulsory for women to take the last names of their husbands. Aelin as Queen of Terrasen was not giving up the noble name of Galanythius just because of a law a group of men had created. She had married the man who was currently reading their daughter a story 5 years ago. Also, although Aelin was Queen of Terrasen, and Chaol was her husband, he was not the King, nor did he want to be. That was another change Aelin had made.

Her relationship with Rowan had been brief. After three weeks, they soon realised their romantic relationship was based on nothing more than sexual tension and snarky comments. A couple of weeks of passion, their lust satisfied and they had run out of things to say to say to each other. However they were carranam and Rowan was Aelin’s best friend. Which looking back now, Aelin realised was what she was really pining for, not a romantic relationship. It was not awkward, the experimentation would have happened at some point anyway, and because of it Aelin was able to see more clearly. Rowan was stormy, cold, powerful, ancient, and against her will Aelin missed the steadiness and regularity of what is was like to be with Chaol. Aelin needed someone less fierce... more level headed and someone more rooted in humanity to keep her grounded. As much as Aelin had tried to resist and bury her feelings, what she had had with Chaol couldn’t just be forgotten over a couple of months away with a fae warrior. But of course their relationship was different; it would have been stupid to have assumed it could have been the same.

She had started to realise she still had feelings for Chaol the minute she had believed he was dead. A rage that had only filled her when Sam had died, or her carranam had been shot. Realised what he meant to her. A rage for this monster, who had murdered her parents, killed Chaol, one of the only people she had assumed would always be there for her, imprisoned his only son and locked her cousin away for weeks on end. She had burned him to ash.

She had sobbed from relief when he was alive. Sobbed again when she thought he was to be crippled for life. Sobbed when she apologised for her need for power and justice clouding her vision of everything he’d done for her just because he was non-magical. Sobbed when he begged for her forgiveness. Sobbed when he returned from Tabula Rasa, safe, walking and without a lover on his arm. There had been an awkward conversation, well for Chaol anyway, when he had to explain to Aelin Nesyrn’s lack of interest in him, or any of the male sex at all really.

It wasn’t like one of the sappy romance novels Aelin loved to read, there wasn’t music and gushing expressions of love, only trust. It took a long time, but, bit by bit, he trusted her more and more and she forgave him little by little. They had to become friends again before they became lovers again. Besides, Aelin was busy winning a war, she didn't have time to think about anything else. When the day came that she was crowned victorious, Aelin was glad to have Chaol by her side.

Although it had taken a long time, years, they were friends again. The problem came when she suddenly had time to think about the sacrifices he had made for her. She fell in love with his heart, and it was even better than the first time. When they started to mend their relationship, they moved more cautiously and it's slower, deeper, more gentle and comforting than before, but just as passionate and loving. She was with Chaol when he gave his title to his brother, when he disowned his father, for her. When Chaol punched his father for insulting Aelin. Needless to say that they only did business with the new Lord of Anielle, not the former. Before she knew it, their lips and futures were entwined.. The rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Am still working on toning down the cheesiness *cringes*. Please leave any comments and feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have multiple chapters, hoping for it to be quite long! Please let me know in the comments any requests you have. I'm going to try my best to incorporate as many of the characters as I possibly can! Hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
